jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Saint's Corpse
The Corpse Parts are a key element unique to the plot of Part VII: Steel Ball Run. About At the beginning of Steel Ball Run, mysterious objects known as the "corpse parts" became the center of attention to both Diego Brando and Funny Valentine, but soon both Gyro Zeppeli and Johnny Joestar were after them as well. Feeling that they could not allow these objects to fall into the wrong hands, our heroes collected them and on the way met many of Funny Valentine's personal assassins, as well as some neutral members like Hot Pants. However, the mystery remained at large as each corpse part was obviously giving our heroes clues as to where the next one was located. Soon enough, possibilities of the corpse parts once belonging to a long dead Saint arose and whoever possessed them could become the new world leader. The corpse parts act similarly to the Bow and Arrow from the original timeline, giving those who are imbued with them Stand powers. In Diego's case, this meant turning him into semi-reptile, a clear nod to his original vampire powers in the previous universe. Each corpse part seems to react differently with different characters, as seen when Gyro and Diego each took possession of an eye: Gyro momentarily acquired a stand known as Scan while Diego retained properties of the stand effect used on him. Some characters have had visions of the Saint, who clearly shows himself to be none other than Jesus Christ. Even prior to the Saint's identity being officially revealed, several characters already came to the same conclusion. It was eventually revealed that after his resurrection, Jesus traveled to the east and eventually ended up in the then-unclaimed Americas. There, he was welcomed by the natives and lived out the rest of his life there with no one being the wiser. Though he was dead, his body parts were still very much alive and scattered themselves across the land - carrying within them the essence of the dead saint. The locations where these body parts ended up later served as checkpoints for the Steel Ball Run race. On one occasion, Johnny was willing to go so far as to destroy one of the corpse parts so as to prevent his opponent from obtaining it. Gyro called the action blasphemous and told Johnny it would be better to let them fall into the hands of the enemy than be destroyed. This clearly shows that Johnny has a 'dark' side within him. Lucy Steel was recently imbued with all of the corpse parts in Valentine's possession, changing her and even giving her a stand. Interestingly, the corpse parts are unique as they only exist in one dimension - which can be considered the "root dimension". In all other dimensions, the racers are seeking other precious items instead of the corpse parts, such as diamonds. Corpse Parts List Eyes: Each eye has the word turbo written around the iris. The "guardian" of the eyes seems to be a robot-like stand who can only be seen by those holding the eyes. Using the eyes grants stands relating to observation and vision, as seen by Gyro's Scan. They can also allow a person to see corpse parts in the possession of other people. Skull: Discovered by Lucy Steel while hiding from Valentine. She perceived the skull as being located inside a fireplace flue and subsequently became pregnant when it merged with her body. The skull's outline could then be seen against her stomach. Spine: Discovered by Lucy Steel at the end of the 4th Stage. The spine didn`t react to her, but when Blackmore took it, he could perceive for a moment the true owner of the corpse. When Blackmore was defeated, the spine fused with Johnny Joestar. Later, The spine was stolen by Hot Pants, leaving only a small fragment in Johnny's body, thus allowing him to retain his stand. This final part of the spine was eventually stolen from him as well. Rib-cage: Original owner unknown. Fell into Valentine's possession and has since merged with Lucy Steel. Heart: Significantly boosts the physical body of whoever is using it, as seen when Funny Valentine's pudgy physiology takes on a more muscular build. It's presumed that the person's physical strength increases along with other talents. Ears: Originally in Sugar Mountain's possession, they were given to and merged with Johnny Joestar. However, in order to prevent Gyro from turning fully into a tree, Johnny gave the ears to one of the 11 nameless men. They were then brought to Valentine and later merged with Lucy Steel. Hands: The right hand and arm were originally in Sugar Mountain's possession and were given to/merged with Gyro Zeppeli. After they separated from him, Johnny Joestar was forced to give them to one of the 11 nameless men in order to prevent Gyro from turning fully into a tree. The left arm and hand were originally with Johnny Joestar, but were forcefully removed and taken by Hot Pants. Both arms have since fallen into Valentine's hands and, along with the rest of the corpse parts, merged with Lucy Steel. Legs: Category:Items Category:Concepts